Tour de Ginger?
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: Takes place during episode Tour de Ferb. We all know what happened in the episode, but what were Ginger's thoughts about the race. My first shot at BaljeetxGinger


This will be a short One-Shot. An experiment if you may. Just to check am I any good at writing BaljeetxGinger. I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Enjoy!

…

''Girls, are you ready to earn some _'_Help Thy Neighbor_'_ patches?'' Isabella asked as soon as she entered the clubhouse. Phineas had asked her to get Fireside Girls to help them during their bike race and Isabella of course complied.

''Again? Just five more and we get a free cupcake.'' Adyson asked annoyed. She didn't mind participating in Phineas's and Ferb's projects, but doing it constantly got on her nerves.

''You do know that we can get a cupcake right now if we want to.'' Gretchen said pointing at the pile of Fireside Girls Cupcakes. Adyson nodded proving that she was aware of this fact.

''But they're making an awesome bike race…apparently for Baljeet.'' Isabella said. This caused a certain Fireside Girl to immediately agree.

''I'm in!'' Ginger said excitedly. Isabella smiled at her knowing why she suddenly got excited. She had no idea why Ginger had a crush on Baljeet, but she's still supportive of it.

''That's the spirit! How about others?'' Isabella asked. Troop members knew that participating in Phineas's and Ferb's project would be lot more fun than trying to get some other patches so everyone agreed. ''Great!''

''We're here Phineas.'' Isabella said as she entered the backyard. Phineas turned around to face them and smiled.

''Great! Here are the maps so go to your assigned spot and prepare everything.'' Phineas said and handed each of the Fireside Girls a map. In each map a location was circled. All Fireside Girls saluted and ran off to their assigned spots…aside from Ginger. She noticed that Baljeet was looking at his bike rather sadly. After mustering up courage she went to talk with him.

''Umm…hey Baljeet.'' Ginger started. Baljeet who obviously hadn't expected anyone to talk to him jumped a bit. He turned around and relaxed little.

''Oh…Umm hello.'' Baljeet said awkwardly. That was the only thing that was said in what seemed like ages. The silence between the two had become quite uncomfortable. ''I'm sorry…but I can't recall ever hearing your name.'' Baljeet said. Ginger looked little surprised by this and looked down.

''I'm Ginger…Ginger Hirano.'' Ginger said. She was disappointed by the fact that Baljeet couldn't remember her name, but in a way it was explainable. Because of her shyness she had never worked up the courage to actually talk with Baljeet. She now noticed that it had been quite a mistake.

''And did you want something?'' Baljeet asked. He didn't want to seem or sound rude, but the bike race was beginning soon…not that he would win.

''Oh right…I just wanted to wish you luck…I'm sure you can win.'' Ginger said with a small blush. Baljeet didn't know should he smile at the fact that someone believed in him, but then decided against it.

''Oh…umm I'm not really sure about that.'' Baljeet said honestly. He hoped she wouldn't ask for a reason since he didn't want to talk about his family's backstory again.

''Drop that attitude. Of course you can't win if you don't believe in yourself. Believe in yourself and you'll definitely win.'' Ginger said. She didn't know where those sentences came from and where she got the courage to say them, but right now she didn't care.

''Oh…umm well I guess you've a point.'' Baljeet said and another awkward silence started. This awkward silence was however quickly broken by….

''Whatcha still doin' here Ginger? Everyone else already went for their spots.'' Isabella asked. Both Ginger and Baljeet looked at Isabella little surprised.

''Right! I'll go right away leader! See you around Baljeet!'' Ginger said and ran off. Baljeet looked at her retreating form for a while before looking at his bike sadly again.

Baljeet's POV

''But you've something they don't, Greg Lemond!'' Phineas said and whistled. From behind the fence appeared a man around in his fifties. I talked with him for a while.

''You can do anything you want Baljeet.'' Lemond said. I knew that those words have been said many times and to many people and it puzzled me how easily it motivated them. I didn't want to believe that but…

''_Believe in yourself and you'll definitely win!''_ That sentence suddenly popped in my head. I didn't know whether it was the combination of her sentence and Lemond's or just one of them, but I suddenly got a surge of courage and will. With those I'll definitely win.

End of Baljeet's POV

Ginger's POV

I was so glad when I saw that Baljeet won. He looked so happy, like a curse had been lifted or something. Everyone looked happy right now…aside from Buford who was glaring at Baljeet.

''I still can't believe that I won.'' Baljeet said in disbelief. He also couldn't believe that he didn't inherit the bad luck in bike races that everyone else had.

''Like I said believe in yourself and you'll definitely win.'' I said from behind him. He once again jumped a little and turned around to face me. He let out a small smile as he noticed that it was me.

''You need to stop scaring me like that.'' Baljeet said, but laughed nervously afterwards. Ginger giggled a little as well. ''You look cute when you giggle.'' Baljeet said without thinking which was very rare of him. Ginger immediately stopped giggling and blushed deeply. She looked down to hide it.

''Oh…thank you.'' Ginger said.

''But…I wanted to thank you…for your earlier words.'' Baljeet said scratching his neck a little. Ginger looked back up and smiled at him.

''You're welcome.'' Ginger said and for the third time silence fell upon the two. However this was comfortable silence. ''By the way…was there talk of any kind of prize?'' Ginger said and took one step closer to him. Baljeet didn't seem to mind this, but he was little confused.

''Not that I know of. Why…'' He didn't manage to finish his sentence as Ginger kissed him. On the cheek, but it was enough to silence him. The kiss felt warmer than the one Wendy gave him during Christmas and while Mishti never kissed him, he was sure that her kiss couldn't rival with this.

''I'll see you later.'' Ginger said and walked off. Other Fireside Girls that had been watching the whole thing followed her and started asking questions. Baljeet however stayed frozen in his spot.

''Umm Baljeet…is everything okay?'' Phineas asked little concerned. Baljeet didn't respond in a while, but then managed to say one single sentence.

''I love bike races.''

…

Yes…like I said little shorter than what I'm used to. Also like I said this was my first shot at BaljeetxGinger to see if I was any good at writing about them…I hope I succeeded... Well review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


End file.
